Nightmare
by Animeloveonline
Summary: Fluffy Kirisuna one-shot. Asuna has a nightmare and Kirito comforts her. Trigger Warning: Implied Rape


_**A/N: This is my first Sword Art Online fanfiction. I incorperated part of season two (but no spoilers) and my own personal headcanons. Please review and like/favorite! Thank you!**_

"Hey. Asuna? Ready for bed?" Kirito asked as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom. The couple was spending the night together in ALO, as now was a tradition. Usually, once a week or so, they'd go out to dinner in the real world before going home and diving before meeting up in their cabin on the twenty-second floor of New Aincrad.

Asuna nodded, "I'm going to change first, okay?" The boy nodded and went on into their room. Asuna opened her menu and changed into her favorite silk nightgown. Once in comfortable clothes, she walked to the room she shared with her husband.

When she entered, she found Kirito already in bed and grinning at her. A smile crossed her face as she walked to the bed and sat down.

Kirito opened his arms to his lovely wife and Asuna gladly climbed into them. "Is Yui-chan sleeping in the other room?" Asuna asked and Kirito nodded. A smile crossed her face as she cuddled to him, laying her head onto his chest and letting his heartbeat calm her. The swordsman smiled and wrapped an arm around his beloved and pulled her even closer to him, "Goodnight Asuna." The girl draped an arm over his stomach, "I love you. Goodnight, Kirito-kun." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before falling asleep.

It didn't take long for Asuna to fall asleep, she always felt the safest in Kirito's arms. His heart was like a song, it's steady beat leading her to sweet dreams.

Asuna's sweet dreams didn't last long before she began to have a nightmare. Ever since her entrapment in Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online, the nightmares she already had grew worse and worse. It wasn't a rare occurrence for her to go without sleep in fear of reliving her horrible experiences through the nightmares. In fact, her sleepless nights contributed to the start of the tradition, on normal nights, she never had nightmares in Kirito's arms.

Kirito was awakened by the sound of Asuna's distress. Senses heightened, he sat up and took in his surroundings, finding nothing out of the ordinary in the cabin. Asuna made a fearful sound in her sleep and began to mumble something. The swordsman frowned and tried to shake her shoulder, to no avail. He sighed and found one of his wife's hands and put it into his, waiting until Asuna woke up on her own.

After a few minutes, her brown eyes opened fearfully. "Shh, Asuna it was just a dream," Kirito tried to calm her when he saw her eyes open. The girl sat up shaking and he squeezed her hand, "Just a dream Asuna," he said to her with a calming smile. Asuna objected and shook her head, "But it wasn't a dream... It really happened," Asuna muttered. "Feel like talking about it?" Kirito asked, wanting to try and make his lover feel better. Hesitantly, Asuna nodded. "I'm not going to force you if you don't want to," insisted the swordsman.

The girl merely shook her head and started to speak softly, "It was a normal day and I was about to start walking home from school when my mother messaged me that he would be bringing me to Dad at work, since her meeting was running late. It was rare that I was picked up, and I was grateful each time- it was a long walk home after all..." Asuna trailed off quietly as she leaned her forehead to Kirito's chest and kept it there. He put an arm on her back in response.

"He told my father that I tripped in a puddle of mud and that was why I was dirty and limping. Dad patched me up physically but nothing did emotionally. That was, until I met you, Kirito-kun. Slowly, bit by bit you put me back together and made me so happy," she smiled as she spoke. However the smile quickly fell, "After SAO, while I was trapped, the only thing that kept me strong was you and our promise to see each other again. Then when you and Yui-chan found me, I was so relieved!" Tears formed in Asuna's eyes as she thought back to the events of that night, no longer speaking.

Kirito lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped a tear as it fell. "Its okay, Asuna. All of that Is over and you're okay. I promise, I'll never let anyone hurt you again," the swordsman spoke with complete seriousness and a hint of anger. Suddenly, Yui popped into the room, "I won't let anyone hurt you either Mommy! If they try, Daddy and I will hurt them and protect you forever!" Their daughter's words brought a smile back to Asuna's face, "I know you guys will. I love you both so much," she said as she wiped away another tear. Yui ran over to the bed and jumped on before sitting next to Asuna. "I love you too Mommy!"

Asuna moved away from Kirito's chest and sat beside him, grabbing her husband's hand. The boy smiled at her and squeezed her small hand. The young girl crawled into the space between her parents, "I love both of you, mommy, daddy." Kirito patted his daughter's head. "I love you both too."


End file.
